


Hunger goes in a straight line (desire turns in circles)

by romans



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans/pseuds/romans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Hannibal ties Abigail up using her scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger goes in a straight line (desire turns in circles)

"You're sure you want this?" Hannibal asks, hands deft on the silk behind her head. Abigail nods, trying not to tremble. The pull of the scarves on her wrists is supportive and steady when she flexes her arms. It holds her in place. 

Hannibal won't let any harm come to her. Especially not while Will is around, lingering in the edge of her peripheral vision. Hannibal looks up at him and she watches his jaw move when he speaks. 

"Come in, Will," he says. He sounds perfectly composed, like this is just another therapy session. When she turns her head to look at him, Will is standing in the doorway, looking nervous. He always looks nervous, though, until he looks dangerous. 

"Come on," she says, flexing her wrists against the scarves. There's another one still around her neck, trailing down between her bare breasts and just hiding the scar from her father's knife. Will offers her a weak smile, like he can't quite believe what they're doing. 

Hannibal shrugs out of his coat and hangs it up neatly before walking over to Will. He pauses when he reaches Will to glance back at Abigail, a question in his eyes. She nods, a little flushed. Hannibal reaches across the threshold of his bedroom to touch Will on the shoulder, draw him in over the line. 

"She wants to do this, Will," he murmurs. "It will give her back a sense of control."

Will is looking at the floor, but he doesn't protest when Hannibal shucks his coat off and drops it on the floor.

"She gets to decide what happens. We can do whatever we want to her, but when she's had enough she can make it stop." Hannibal is unbuttoning Will's shirt, now, explaining in a calm, quiet voice why Abigail asked to be tied to his bed. He pauses when Will's shirt falls open, gaze fixed on the pale skin over Will's heart, and Abigail watches him reach out to touch, almost unconsciously. 

Will is looking at Hannibal's face now.

"We're taking power away from her and then giving it back. Her father took from her but he never gave her a way to empower herself."

"It's the least we can do?" Will asks, only a little sarcastically. He reaches out to tug on Hannibal's cufflinks. Not undressing. Just toying. 

Hannibal smiles, and Abigail knows they've won. She pulls absentmindedly on the scarf around her wrist. 

"Hannibal," she says, while Will unbuckles his belt and toes his shoes off. He turns away from Will and walks to the end of the bed, where he leans forward onto his hands, taking in the sight of her trussed up and presented to them like a feast. 

"Hannibal," she says, a little breathless, a little shy, "will you eat me?" 

Hannibal's eyes darken and his smile has teeth. He throws one last glance at Will, including him in this thing between them, and almost before she knows what's happened, her legs are thrown over his broad shoulders and he's buried his nose against her thigh. Normally she has to grab the pillows or the headboard to keep herself from sliding down the sheets, but this time the scarves hold her in place and stretch her back out when Hannibal moves her. She feels anchored. 

For this, she prefers Hannibal. He's clean shaven and attentive where Will is scratchy and rough. She stopped being shy about it a long time ago. Hannibal inhales deeply, as if he's savoring a glass of wine, and then his teeth scrape against the inside of her thigh. She arches off the bed and the strain in her arms only makes it more delicious. 

Will bites her earlobe exactly when Hannibal's tongue sweeps over her clit. Hannibal has to jerk back when she almost falls out of the bed. Only her restraints keep her in one place. Will is kneeling beside the bed, grinning like the cat that got the canary, and she would feel embarrassed but she really wants _more_. 

Hannibal crawls up the bed until he's balanced over her, and dips his head to kiss her. His mouth is salty-sweet and a little sour with the taste of her body, and he nips her lip when he pulls away. He turns to kiss Will, quick and dirty, and then he kneels between her legs again. His collar is damp with sweat and his erection is pressing against the fine cloth of his trousers, but he makes no move to relieve himself. Instead he just hoists her legs up again and applies himself intently to the nerve endings between her legs. 

Abigail curls her hands around the scarves restraining her and screams. 

Will has moved to the other side of the bed now, and his hands are warm against her skin. He pushes the scarf aside with his nose, and licks the line of scar tissue underneath it.

"Come on," he whispers. His hands find Hannibal's where they're pressing down onto the bed, and the feeling of their fingers entwining on her hip sends jolts of pleasure down her spine. She shakes under their combined attentions, feels pressure building between her legs. It's too much. 

"Oh _God_!" Abigail uses the scarves to pull herself up and away from Hannibal's mouth, and plants a foot against his shoulder to hold him in place. He looks up at her curiously, eyes blown out and mouth reddened from exertion. 

"Wait," she says breathlessly. "I just need a..." she lets her head drop back against the pillows, and Hannibal smiles at her. He looks proud of himself. Will takes advantage of the moment and grabs Hannibal by his shirt to pull him into another kiss. He keeps pulling as he flops onto his back, and Abigail giggles when Hannibal flounders to keep his balance. 

"Will," Hannibal says. He looks a little ridiculous, balanced on his hands and elbows above Will, who is as naked as the day he was born. Abigail relaxes backwards, letting the scarves support her, and watches them kiss. It's lazy and a little teasing, and Hannibal runs his slick hands through Will's hair, leaving shining traces of Abigail behind him. He buries his face in Will's neck, suddenly, and whispers something that she can't hear. 

When Hannibal sits up, unbuttoning his cuffs, Will clambers to her side and then reaches over and across her to get to the bedside table. He comes up with a condom and a bottle of lube. 

"You won't need that," Hannibal says. He's sitting against the pillows, watching intently. His hair is a disaster, she notes absently. 

"Okay?" Will asks, softly. She smiles at him, glad that he took the time to check.

"Great," she says. He bends down to kiss her, and then pulls her down the bed so that the silk around her wrists is stretched as far as it will go. Then, with no ceremony whatsoever, he kneels between her legs, rolls the condom on, and slides inside of her. She gasps at the intrusion and plants her feet to find some leverage, but her tied arms throw her off balance and leave her floundering. Will drives into her, setting a relentless pace that hovers on the edge of discomfort, and she hears Hannibal take a sharp breath on his side of the bed. She remembers the first time they did this, how surprising it was to find them _inside_ of her, in a part of her body that had lain unsuspected and undiscovered until then. She could map her internal organs, suddenly. Below her stomach, there- Will was _there_. If her hands had been free she would have wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

Instead she turns her head to look at Hannibal. His face is flushed and he's all but sitting on his hands, watching them intently. Will groans above her, dripping sweat onto her skin, and his hand traces the line of her neck. When it closes around her throat and begins to squeeze, Hannibal sits up a little straighter. 

She bucks underneath Will, panic flooding her body. " _No,_ " she gasps, sharp and frightened, and Hannibal reaches out to pull Will off of her.

"Will!" he snaps. He grasps Will by the arms and wrenches him across the bed. Abigail winces at the sensation, and then buries her face in her shoulder, fighting a sudden rush of tears. 

"I'd like to-" she says, shaky, afraid to look at them, but Hannibal is already beside her, undoing the knots he had tied earlier. Will is sitting on the other side of the bed, looking guilt-stricken and dazed. Abigail swings her legs over the side of the bed and buries her face in her hands, trying to calm her racing heart. There's a whisper of cloth, and then Hannibal's shirt is draped around her shoulders, a shield against the world. 

"Thank you," she says. She can't bring herself to look at either of them. 

"Abigail-" Will says. He sounds broken. 

"I've got to go," she says, slipping her arms into the shirt and pulling it closed. When she glances behind her, Will looks so stricken that something in her cracks. She walks around to his side of the bed on wobbly legs, and tries to look him in the eye. His gaze is fixed somewhere behind her shoulder. Tears are brimming in his eyes.

"It's a case thing, isn't it?" she asks. She pulls the shirt a little tighter around her.

"Yeah," Will says, his voice hoarse and broken. She reaches out to touch him, briefly. They'll work it out. Just not now.

"I have to go," Abigail says. As she slips out of the room to got to the shower ( _to get away, to get out_ ), Will collapses against Hannibal, who looks just as shaken as she feels. She drops the shirt when she reaches the bathroom and pulls her sweat-soaked scarf off of her neck. There is a livid bite mark on the inside of her thigh, and her wrists are striped with white and red. 

Will frightens her, sometimes, and Hannibal is more than a little threatening, but they're on her side. They would work it out. They had to. She steps into the shower, and rubs her wrists as the cleansing water pours down over her.


End file.
